Un encuentro bajo la lluvia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de un día de trabajo, Luigi Goterelli vuelve a su hogar en una noche lluviosa y fría, en el camino reflexionará sobre su pasado y encontrará a alguien que será su alma gemela. No soy dueño de GTA ni Vandread.


Nota: No soy dueño de los GTA ni del anime y manga Vandread. Todos pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños.

Autor: Iván Javier Nanin.

Sinopsis: Después de un día de trabajo duro, Luigi Goterelli se dirige a su hogar en Saint Mark´s desde el Red Light District, en un día lluvioso y frío, el hombre leal a los Leone se encontrará con una persona que le cambiará su vida para siempre.

Y ahora, vamos a la historia :D.

_"Cuando la gente me pregunta por qué eres el dueño de un club de prostitutas, yo les respondo, soy el dueño de un club, no un chulo, no secuestro chicas para venderlas, ellas buscan trabajo en su mayoría y las trato a todas como un Caballero. Muchas vienen de familias conflictivas y otras dejaron sus hogares para ejercer la prostitución. En el fondo siento lástima por ellas, no deberían estar aquí, recorriendo las calles de Liberty City, hay noches que me quedo hasta tarde esperando para que regresen a sus casas y las llamo, hubo varias veces que le pedí a Claude que llevara a las chicas a sus hogares por las guerras que teníamos con las Triadas de Liberty"_

Luigi Goterelli era el dueño del _"Sex Seven Club"_ en el Red Light District de Liberty City, después de la muerte de Salvatore Leone en el 2001, los Leone tuvieron un período de crisis pero con la llegada de Toni y Joey volvieron al poder y recuperaron muchos territorios, incluyendo Chinatown y los Altos de Hepburn.

Había terminado su horario de trabajo y decidió irse a su casa y descansar luego de un día largo, se despidió de Mickey Hamfist, quien se había dirigido en taxi para volver a su casa, Luigi cerró el club hasta las 19:00 PM, cuando abrían y se dirigió a su casa de Saint Mark´s.

Estaba lloviendo, eso no le molestaba prefería ir caminando bajo la lluvia, no le importaba, él tenía amigos pero nunca una persona con quien compartir sus historias y aventuras, estaba solo en ese campo, fue entonces que se dirigió hacia las cercanías con Chinatown, se quedó sentado bajo el techo de un edificio porque llovía fuerte y eso que se estaban llenando de agua las calles.

- _"Dios, desde mi único romance con aquella dulce y bella chica de la Secundaria, que hermosas que era ella. Felicia, pero, esa maldita enfermedad me la tuvo que quitar en el pasado"_ Pensó Luigi, quien estaba recordando sus años en la escuela y la universidad.

Flashbacks: _- "Lu, Luigi". Le llamó Felicia, mientras que él estaba a su lado en el hospital, tomándole de la mano._

_- "Dime, Mi Amor". Le dijo él con los ojos llorosos._

_- "Quiero me hagas este favor-Ella le toma de las manos y le susurra al oído su último deseo-: Quiero que siempre me recuerdes, nunca dejes que chicas lindas como nosotras seamos maltratadas por bravucones y por gente de mal corazón, tú eres bueno y siempre te amé. Te amaré por siempre, Mi Amor, aunque este sea un adiós triste, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver". Le dijo ella._

_- Te lo prometo. Nunca fallaré ante tu deseo. Le dijo Luigi y permaneció a su lado._

Pocas horas después, Felicia abandonaba este Mundo tal y como lo conocía.

Fin del flashbacks: - Me prometí cumplirla y la seguiré cumpliendo. Juró Luigi, cuando de golpe, escuchó unas corridas por uno de los callejones hacia una de las calles en Chinatown.

Eran los Leone que estaban persiguiendo a varios miembros de las Triadas de Liberty, Luigi decidió quedarse bajo techo hasta que parar la lluvia, se sentó bajo la escalera del edificio y justo en ese momento, vio a alguien que le llamó la atención.

Era una chica de cabellos azules como también sus ojos correspondían al mismo color y lucía un traje llamativo blanco y negro que resaltaban sus pechos y su cuerpo.

- Disculpe. Le dijo la chica, quien ese momento vio que Luigi se hacía un lado para que se sentara.

- Adelante. Le dijo el dueño del "_Sex Seven Club" _para que se sentara a su lado.

- Gracias. Le agradeció ella, mientras que se pasaba sus manos por la cara.

Justo en ese momento, Luigi vio que tenía una herida en su rostro, en la mejilla derecha.

- Oiga, está sangrando. Le dijo el hombre, mientras que tomaba un pañuelo y suavemente le limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.

- G, gracias. Le agradeció la chica.

- No hay de qué, por cierto, ¿cómo se lastimó? Preguntó Luigi, tras guardar el pañuelo.

- Fui atacada por unos pandilleros, eran chinos. Le dijo ella, mientras que le respondía a su pregunta.

- ¿Las Triadas? Preguntó Luigi, quien estaba molesto por lo que le habían hecho aquellos pandilleros a una chica tan hermosa.

- Sí, ¿cómo sabe? Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Soy de la Mafia. Le respondió él y la chica no lo podía creer, un Mafioso en persona, inmediatamente se levantó.

- Yo también tengo un secreto que contar: No soy de aquí. Respondió ella.

- Pero de dónde es usted. Quiso saber Goterelli y ella le tomó de la mano.

- Soy una piloto de combate en el espacio, perteneciente Equipo de Piratas Mejeer. Le respondió ella.

- Increíble. Se quedó asombrado Luigi.

- Yo también estoy asombrada. Contestó la chica seria.

- Oh, por cierto, no me presenté: Mi nombre es Luigi Goterelli, trabajo para la Familia Leone. Se presentó el hombre.

- Mi nombre es Meia Gisborn, Piloto de Combate de los Piratas. Se presentó ella ahora y casi tropieza por la lluvia pero Luigi le agarró a tiempo.

- Casi se lastima, Señorita jeje. Le dijo riéndose, mientras que por primera vez, Meia sonreía también, jamás lo había hecho en su vida, siendo una chica seria.

Ambos se rieron bastante de sus situaciones, Luigi la invitó a Meia a pasar la noche en su casa, cosa que ella aceptó.

- Es usted muy amable, Señor Goterelli. Le dijo Meia, mientras que ya en la casa de Luigi, él le servía un café con azúcar.

- Gracias, los Leone somos gente educada y la lealtad es lo más importante para nosotros. Le respondió él, mientras que traía el azúcar y el café lo dejaba apoyado en la mesa de su salón.

En medio de la charla, ambos empezaron a experimentar un extraño sentimiento desconocido, Luigi y Meia se tomaron de las manos y se vieron a los ojos.

Los ojos azules y profundos de Meia, eran como el océano y los de Luigi, tan oscuros y bellos, no se podían separar, ese impulso eléctrico que los movía a expresar ese deseo tan profundo estaba saliendo a la vista de ambos.

- ¿Alguna vez sentiste el calor de un beso después de una tormenta en una noche helada? Preguntó Meia.

- Dime cómo es. Quiso saber Luigi y cerraron los ojos, ambos se comenzaron a besar, mientras que se aferraban a ambos, no se podían soltar.

Se amaban y ese momento fue especial, Luigi había encontrado el amor y Meia no solo el amor encontró, sino también su alma gemela.

- Te amo, Luigi. Le dijo ella, mientras que se volvían a besar.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Meia. Le dijo él a ella y tras haber estado besándose toda la noche, se fueron a dormir juntos en la cama del departamento de Saint Mark´s durante esa noche fría y lluviosa de Febrero.

_Fin_


End file.
